The Work House
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: Growing up in poor families and brought to the work house Yugi, Yubell, Ryou, Marik and Joey are doomed to work their forever, but what happens when 8 rich business men come for a visit will they get out, or will they forever be trapped. YxYYxA AxBxR MxM SxSxJ YxK R&R AxVxR bashing! Mpreg! Yaoi! I don't own Yugioh !DISCONTINUEDi
1. Prologue

Hey guys I went on a school trip some time back to the work houses, it kind of got me inspired to write a story about it, that may sound rude but it was really interesting and I feel like writing a story :)

**Summery**

Growing up in poor families and brought to the work house Yugi, Yubell, Ryou, Marik and Joey are doomed to work their forever, but what happens when 8 rich business men come for a visit will they get out, or will they forever be trapped.

**Pairings**

Yugi x Atemu x Yami- Mobiumshipping

Akefia x Bakura x Ryou- Bakushipping

Marik x Malik- Bronzeshipping

Seto x Seth X Joey- Castleshipping

Mokuba x Serenity- Siblingshipping

Yami x Atemu x Anzu- Don't know

Yubell x Kelnia- Bellshipping (my creation)

Tieanna x Sakura- Tearshipping (my creation)

**Bashings**

Anzu

Vivian

Rebecca

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

_Cold..._

_So so cold..._

16 year old Yugi Hikari Mutou was currently huddled up against a stranger in a freezing cold room, they had heating but it was turned off after 10 minutes of begin on and the windows where kept open every night to let any odours out.

The doors were locked at night so they had buckets under the bed, if you can call it a bed, Yugi was currently sleeping on a wooden bed frame with a thin sheet over him and the stranger.

It was nothing new, he had to sleep next to people he didn't know every night, because all the beds near the fire where taken up, so he had to sleep near the window. that's how it had been for 10 years.

Yugi POV

My mother told me we were going somewhere nice where we can all be happy and not have to worry about food and shelter, but once inside it was different.

They took me away from my mother, and my grandpa, and put me in a room with strangers, isolating me away from my family, constantly drilling messages into my head, about how our parents could have done better and that it was their fault we were here.

I on the other hand knew my mother tried everything she could to support our family, ever since dad died she did everything she could to support me and my sick grandpa, but that was never enough and we were kicking out of our home, no were to go, our only option the work house.

I remember crying every night, wanting my mother's comfort not some strangers, but I never saw her ever again for a long time that is, I remember my 7th birthday I sat in my normal spot in the top window watching as parents worked, I saw my mother that day she smiled at me, a smile that said she was sorry she couldn't have been a better mother, I started to tear up, no one would ever understand the pain, only being able to watch hopelessly from the window your parents worked, I smiled a very teary smile, then I saw taken away and given another lecture.

I felt alone, like no one could help me no matter how much I tried, sure I made friends but we could never talk.

I was alone, like I've always been...

Okay sorry it's short but that's the start I will be updating my other stories just have writers block on both of them so I'm writing this to try and get over it.

I made this story from what I heard at that work house, some work houses are different, I kno I shouldn't be making a story about something like this but I really wanted to It was a very interesting trip, plus I've had this story in my head for a very long time.

Please review and tell me what you think

new chapters when I have the time.

see you their

KisaraTheDragonCharm

Sunday 28th December 2014


	2. Visit

This story is set in our time I'm just bringing the work house back for this story because I found my school trip quite interesting.

Plus my great grandfather was in the work house so I'm kind of dedicating this to him even though I didn't know him I heard he was a good guy. :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE<strong>

**'The Ra Spirit'**** and ****'Larutanrepus Prison'**** will be updated soon just got writers block on both stories, I hate writers block.**

Anyway..

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

* * *

><p>Anzu scrunched her nose up in disgust, she and her lovers Yami and Atemu were currently standing outside Domino's work house, a place for the lower class and a disgust for the upper class.<p>

''Yamikins why are we here'' Anzu said in her sickly sweet voice batting her eye lashes at Atemu, Yami rolled his eyes ''I'm checking it out with my cousin Seto and my friends'' he answered walking ahead, Seto Kaiba was Yami's cousin and owned one of the most richest companies in the world Kaiba corporation, Yami owned Sennen corporation with his boyfriend Atemu Hamana Anzu didn't have power which made her mad.

''But Yamikins this place is bad for your reputation if people see you hear rumours will start'' she whined taking one of her hissy fit to get her way which sadly didn't work.

''I don't care about my reputation I want to get this over with'' he hissed at her going towards the work house doors.

she huffed and followed until two work house maids came out and bowed, they did that to higher class people it was almost like the ancient times were slaves would bow down to their king.

''Mr Sennen, Mr Hamana and Lady Anzu we have been expecting you please come in'' the maids said opening the doors to reveal a large table big enough the fit 20 people around it.

''Hello Mr Sennen, Mr Hamana and Lady Anzu it's nice to meet you I'm Valon the work house owner'' he said shaking everyone's hand, he was a very posh dressed man and always wore a suite.

''Nice to meet you Valon where is my cousin we would like to look around'' he said looking around the room, admiring the rich art work, not bad not bad at all.

Valon smiled ''You're cousin went to look around with enough I think his name was Sakura'' he said calling over a made to send him a cup of tea.

''Bakura and thanks'' he said offering a glass of tea that the maid offered him, Atemu sat down with him.

Anzu huffed she hated it here, it was dirty and cold, and full of peasants ''Yamikins can we go now'' she whined ''I'm cold give me my coat'' she ordered the maid who hung he coat of when she arrived.

''Later'' he huffed sipping his tea and discussing business stuff.

KNOCK!

''come in'' Valon said as a discipliner came in ''sorry to both you Valon good sir but Clairisa Mutou has been seen talking to the male inmates again'' he said handing Valon a report.

He huffed ''again this has to stop, there is a reason we keep them separate'' he said fiddling around with the report.

''Yes I know Valon good sir but what should I do about it?'' he questioned fiddling with his glasses, Atemu raised an eyebrow at the conversation who was Clairisa Mutou, is she an inmate here.

''we will talk about the issue later in me office I have other matters to attend to right now'' he whispered harshly gaining the attention of Yami.

''Okay would you like a tour?'' Valon said changing to subject and shooing his discipliner away. Yami sighed ''alright'' he answered getting up and grabbing his coat of the maid and heading out the way one of Valon's maids lead him.

Soon as they left the room Yami immediately started to see a change in the design quality.

The first room they were lead to had a fireplace with pots around it, and large wooden table in the middle of the room with loads of vegetables on it.

A women walked up to them ''Hello I'm Attaya Whtsunamia'' she said trying to hide her sadness. She was so skinny, you could see her bones coming though her skin her long pain white dress hung lazily, she had long brown hair that looked very thin, maybe from malnutrition, she had lovely blue eyes that started to darken slightly.

Yami smiled ''Hello Attaya what do you do?'' he asked politely, even though they may not be treated well here they were still human meaning they deserved to be spoken to like one.

''I work on cleaning the floors'' she whispered walking away thought another door to go back to her work.

''What do they eat?'' Yami questioned worried about the girls weight.

The maid turned around and smiled sweetly ''They are dieted, they eat potatoes, bread, meat'' she answered ''were would you like to see now?'' she asked changing the subject.

''I would like to see the rooms'' Yami ordered. The maid nodded and gestured for them to follow.

They went down a thin passage way and up large wooden stairs, Atemu shivered he could definitely feel to temperature change as he got further upstairs it was freezing.

''Yamikins I'm cold'' she whined snuggling closer in her coat. The maid glared at Anzu ''It's cold because the fireplaces have just been turned off, not everyone has the luxury of central heating'' the maid huffed stopping outside a large wooden door.

''This is where the men are kept, they are split into 2 categories good and bad'' she said opening the door

Anzu looked around in disgust, dirt covered the walls, they where people who were so skinny, their bones shown though their skin and clothes.

Yami was shocked at the sight, thousands of men cramped together in one tiny room, sharing bed with complete strangers, even worse the windows were open and it made the room freezing. The blankets were thinner than paper.

''This is the good working men's area'' she said looking around at the sleeping figures huddling together for warmth, it was currently 9 their bed time so they were all sleeping.

''Why split them up?'' Atemu asked looking around at the sleeping figures, but one really caught his eye, A small boy, that looked a lot skinnier from the rest, he had the same hair as him and Yami only missing the extra blond bangs shooting up, plus his hair was really thin.

''One reason is to see who works the best and keep them in a group, and the other is so they don't breed more'' she replied glaring at the sleeping figures.

When one woke up and sat up and shivered ''Joseph why are you awake?'' the girl questioned watching as the blonde went over to the window and tried the close it '' Am freezing'' the brooklyn accent said shivering.

''All windows must be kept open at all times during the night, if you don't sleep in the next 5 minutes you will regret it'' she threatened hissing at the teen.

''Not until the windows are closed'' he hissed back (A.N Yes Joey has a lot more backbone than most people in the work house times) glaring at the maid.

she got angry at him answering back ''what give you low ranked pauper the right to demand things you don't have rights to'' he snapped back shocking Yami and Atemu and making Anzu smirk.

''Now sleep you mutt'' she demanded turning her back on Joey ''Hey I'm no mutt'' he yelled waking up the people around him.

''Joey go to sleep'' a sleepy sounding white haired teen said snuggling into a brown haired tanned teen, Yami was shocked at how much alike they look to their friends Bakura and Malik.

he huffed and flopped back into bed and sulked.

''Hey Pharaoh'' a gruff voice sounded from behind, Yami and Atemu turned around to see Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Seto ,Kelnia, Sakura and Akefia.

Bakura and Akefia were married, and looked pretty much alike, Akefia was a well built tanned man with shoulder length snowy white hair and purple eyes with a scar running down his cheek. Bakura on the other hand was well built but not as well built as Akefia, he had messy hip length snowy white hair and milky white skin, with chocolate white hair and evil facial features.

Atemu growled ''Akefia I told you to stop calling me that'' he huffed turning his attention to his cousin Seth ''where have you been all day'' he growled at Seth.

Seth was going out with Yami's cousin Seto Kaiba and would soon be Seth Kaiba because Seto proposed to him last month, Seto and Seth looked identical the only thing that told them apart was the skin tones, Seto was pale and Seth was tanned, people began to question if they were actually related because they looked so creepily alike. They both had neat brown hair and cold sapphire blue eyes.

''Been checking the place out what elt's are you thinking on buying it still?'' he questioned looking at the sleeping figures on the bed behind them.

''WHAT!'' Anzu screeched waking up some people ''You can't buy this place what about your reputation?'' he screeched throwing a hissy fit.

''Anzu shut up'' Kelnia said fiddling with his black blazer. Kelnia Nelson Williams was a good friend of Yami's since they were kids, and had scruffy blonde hair and soul piercing emerald eyes, he had a very nice tan as well.

The maid shut the door ''are you ready to see the rest or do you want to see the rest tomorrow?'' she questioned catching everyone's attention.

''No thanks I've seen enough'' they answered she nodded and lead them back down stair and into the warm meeting room.

they sat around the large table and waited for Valon ''Valon will see you again shortly'' she replied walking away back in the direction they came from they all nodded and waited.

''So what do you think?'' Sakura asked breaking the eerie silence, they all turned their attention to Sakura ''Not what I expected'' Seth said.

''Me neither'' they replied.

''Shall we buy it or do you need some more time to look around at it better'' Kelnia questioned writing small notes in his note pad.

''You Seto, Seth, Sakura, Bakura and Akefia got here before me Atemu and Anzu so we have seen more than us so I guess we need more time to look it over'' Yami replied.

''Trust me it's not much better'' Bakura mumbled ''This place it a dump Yam's if you want to buy it go ahead, but truthfully I wouldn't waste my money on it the place it about falling apart already'' Bakura said

Yami sighed ''I guess I just need a second look around that's all then I promise I will make my mind up'' he said.

''Alright'' he answered, then the door opened showing Valon walking through ''Have you made your mind up about what you want to do?'' Valon questioned sitting down with them

Yami sighed ''I want to come back again during the week then I will make my final choice'' he said getting up to go

''Very well and oh Mr Sennen?'' Yami stopped and turned around to face Valon ''Yes?''

''Good luck and I hope you make the right choice and buy the property'' he said smiling.

Yami and his friends left to started a few days of thinking and planning.

* * *

><p>Okay their it is sorry if it is not that good got better plans for the newer chapters, plus Laruntanrepus Prison didn't start out great so this Isn't going to neither and that' what improving is all about the more you write the more better you get at it.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p>

* * *

><p>new chapters when I can or have the time.<p>

see you their!

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Monday 29th December 2014


	3. Decisions And Harsh Life

New chapter enjoy, I know that cleaning the floors is a female task but I wanted Yugi and Ryou to have it

enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p>4 days later<p>

It was a rainy day in Domino, 21 year old Yami Sennen was filling out work reports, he had some new employees coming in soon, and he had to get the reports done.

BEEP!

Yami sighed and picked up the phone ''Hello Mr Sennen there is a Mr Hamana here wanting to see you'' Amanda said in her usual formal and sweet voice, Yami was childhood friends with Amanda, and gave her a job when she was kicked out the house for begin pregnant and helped her get back of her feet.

Yami smiled he loved to hear her voice everyday ''Okay Amanda send him up'' he replied putting the phone down and going back to working on reports.

PING!

the elevator sound alerting Yami that Atemu was here, he looked up from his work and smiled at Atemu ''Morning love'' he said typing and writing down reports.

Atemu sighed and handed Yami a letter ''Valon keeps asking if you will buy the property he won't stop sending letters'' Atemu said kissing Yami's cheek then going to sit down at the desk chair in front of Yami's desk.

Yami sighed ''again I did say I would recheck out the property whenever I have the time can't the man take a hint'' Yami huffed leaning over to give Atemu a soft quick kiss.

''Do you think we have time to go today?'' Atemu questioned looking at Yami's reports.

Yami sighed ''Atemu not today I'm up to my head in reports ad job applications plus I have job meetings today'' he sighed sure he was the owner of Sennen Corporation but he still had to do his share of work or the company would full.

''Want help?'' Atemu asked looking over some unfinished reports.

''Yeah that would help'' he smiled handing a pile of unfinished reports to Atemu while he did the other half, it got things done a lot quicker.

* * *

><p>WORK HOUSE<p>

* * *

><p>''Scrub, clean, scrub, clean that's all I ever do'' Yugi said sadly to his friend Ryou ''and in the end I don't even have a penny to spare'' he said as tears came to his eyes, Yugi had been in the work house for 10 years, and has never been able to earn his freedom.<p>

Ryou smiled sadly at him as they both scrubbed the floor together, Ryou and Yugi were good workers so they had to do both female and male jobs. Ryou was an innocent looking teen with snowy white hair down to his waist, he had milky white skin which at the moment was unnaturally pale due to not getting a very good diet, his eyes where and innocent chocolate brown, he had been Yugi's first friend in the work house when he first arrived, together they got through the toughest times and agreed that if one left the other did to.

Ryou had a twin sister Amane Bakura who died in the work house at age 8, now Ryou was an only child as his mother also died in the work house too a year after Amane.

They said that friend were not allowed in the work house and that they were extra weight holding you down, but really you needed friends to keep you sane.

Yugi had many friends he had knew from a little kid in the work house all the way up to a teen, or as they would say a man. Marik, Ryou, Joey, Yubell and Tieanna where Yugi's only friends, they were so close he considered them family.

even though he couldn't see Yubell or Tieanna because they were split into group he would sometimes sneak into the kitchens, where they worked and say hello, but he soon stopped that because the master of the house Valon found out and punished him badly for interacting with female inmates, which was not permitted.

Yugi and his friends were often punished for things some of them stuff they didn't even do, now their meals were cut down making them very thing, that was the ultimate punishment for a younger work, well really the box was but having your food cut down was pretty drastic.

The box was a pitch black room with no windows, just compete darkness were your left to think about what you have done wrong and apologise, the add to the terror it was right next to the dead room, were the dead bodies of the workers were kept until a member of the family came to collect them, which could be months or even years making the room smell as well.

''I had a wonderful dream last night Ryou'' Yugi sighed sadly as he scrubbed at the floor, Ryou turned to him and smiled ''yeah me too what was yours?'' he said softly blushing as he stomach rumbled, he was so hungry he hadn't eaten in day's since he was currently taking his punishment for asking for more food.

''I had a dream that I made enough money to get us out of here, and that we married and had lovely children and gave them everything they could ever have wished for, atleast give them everything I never got as a child'' Yugi said softly moving the bucket over to start on a new spot on the floor soon as that spot was clean.

Ryou smiled as he blinked tears from his eyes watching as they landed on the cold stone floor ''That would be great I could make Amane and mom proud'' he cried, Ryou missed Amane and his mother Connie, and often pretended to speak to them telling everyone the silly things Amane would say.

''I want to marry someone who will keep me warm and give me things called kisses, my mother used to give them to me'' Yugi said softly but was interrupted by the door opening violently showing a angry Valon.

''Can't you work faster, you've been scrubbing the same floor for 2 hours now'' he snapped kicking the water bucket over and all over the floor.

they both starred at the tipped over bucket ''well what are you waiting for clean up this mess and clean my meeting office'' he demanded storming out the room leaving the two young teens to clean up the floor.

Yugi cried softly ''I bet if we were married he wouldn't treat us like that'' he said wiping the tears out of his yes and continuing to clean up the spilled water.

* * *

><p>SENNED CORPORATION<p>

* * *

><p>Yami gave a heavy sigh ''looks like we're done, sure gets the job done quicker when you have someone to help you'' he said kissing Atemu softly making him blush cutely.<p>

''I don't have anymore work for the rest of the week so we can spend some time together and check out the work house again'' he said grabbing his stuff to get ready to leave.

Atemu smiled ''I would like that'' he said hugging Yami then suddenly groaned, Yami raised and eye brow ''What's up?'' he questioned ''We have to go back home that means Anzu will be there to annoy me with her whiny voice, seriously why did we even bother dating her?'' Atemu said sadly he was hoping for some alone time with Yami, he hadn't had any in a long time.

Yami smiled and took Atemu's hand in his ''how about we go for dinner, you know to give us a little time alone'' he winked and Atemu making him blush.

''I love you, you know that'' Atemu said kissing Yami's cheek

Yami smiled and held Atemu's hand tightly and made his was out to leave ''I love you too more than ever'' he replied kissing Atemu softly.

* * *

><p>OKay their it is sorry it's short want to leave the rest for my next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>please review<p>

* * *

><p>update when I can<p>

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Tuesday 30th December 2014


	4. Meetings And Something Isn

I Don't own Yugioh just my characters Yubell, Kelnia, Sakura and Attaya

This is the last chapter written this year before 2015 tomorrow, thank for the support on a my stories guys, and also thank you for 200 reviews of Larutanrepus Prison I love you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

* * *

><p>Soft crying could be heard...<p>

14 year old Yubell Whtsunamia was currently in the box, she didn't know how long she had been in there, since It was pitch black, creating the sort of eternity feeling. She was terrified large crystal tears fell from her amethyst eyes.

She had been put in the box for attacking a maid, she was meant to be in there for 2 days, but the constant fear of being forgotten lurked in Yubell's mind, because she was in pitch black it felt longer, maybe it was.

She didn't know all she wanted to do is get out of there.

The constant sound of pickaxes hitting against rocks could be heard, in the lonely darkness, The room next door kept opening, letting out a putrid stench.

The constant feeling abandonment bubbled up, was she going to be here forever, she would think, would she die in here all alone in the darkness, and end up in the dead room next door, was this it, was this were she died, she kept the fear in her mind.

She would die alone, no more Tieanna, no more seeing her sister Attaya work so hard, nothing. this was it...

The thought of dying here made her sob even more than she already was.

''Someone h-help'' she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Soon as they finished the floor they were currently working on they were, tired and weak, not having food for such a long time really made you weaker and tired easier.<p>

But they still had to clean the entire meeting office floor which was massive, twice the size of the floor hey had already cleaned.

''R-Ryou?'' Yugi questioned tiredly laying the clean floor, maybe if he did his energy would return, He had been scrubbing the floor so hard his fingers bled.

''Y-Yeah'' he replied shakily carrying the heavy dirty water bucket over to a sink on one of the few bathrooms and poured it down till it was empty, and dragged it weight over to where Yugi was and placed the bucket next to him and laid down next to Yugi on the clean cold floor.

''I-I'm tired'' he yawned rolling over to face Ryou's way looking as Ryou's eye lids became heavy and threatened to shut.

Ryou turned his head to face Yugi and smiled ''M-me too'' he replied ''D-do you think w-we could s-sleep only for a f-few minutes?'' Yugi questioned ''I-I promise w-we will wake up'' he said as his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ryou smiled sleepily at the sight watching as his friend slept, and he too himself fell into a deep sleep, completely forgetting the fact that they were needed to work on the meeting room floor.

* * *

><p>''Remind me again why we must come with you?'' Bakura said in his usual grumpy tone, watching as Yami and Atemu glared at him.<p>

''Because we said so'' they both said glaring at him, Yami and Atemu were both annoyed because they were woke up at 3 in the morning by a whiney Anzu crying about how she lost her hair straightners, and wouldn't stop whining and crying until they both got out of bed and helped her, only to find out that they were on her bed the entire time and that she only wanted them to get up early and spend more time with her.

Ever since then Yami and Atemu have been in a bad mood, snapping at anyone who whined and questioned them.

Anzu hugged Yami around the waist and whispered in his ear ''you need to calm down Yamikins, I can help if you want'' she said in her sickly sweet tone.

Yami shoved her of ''I would rather have sex with someone in this work house, because you're about as disease ridden as they are'' he snapped making Bakura and Akefia laugh and Atemu smirk.

Anzu didn't like that an began to cry, making all the layers of her makeup drip ''YAMIKINS'' she whined loud wanting him to take that back.

''ANZU SHUT UP!'' he yelled getting annoyed by her constant whining and crying when he said something she didn't like.

''Mr Sennen'' a voice said from behind them, as they were all waiting in the meeting room. Yami turned around to see Valon in his formal black suit gesturing a maid away to make tea for them all.

''Hello Valon I've came back for a second look at the area judging by all your letters you were expecting me?'' he said shaking Valon hand and sitting down at the large table.

Valon smiled ''before anything I think you should meet my staff and wife'' he said gesturing for the people to come in as he was already expecting Yami.

He stood up and put his arm around a blonde haired girl ''this is my fiancée Mai Valentine'' he said kissing her cheek, Mai Valentine had blonde scruffy hair down to hair waist, and demanding violet eyes, she was wearing a short violet dress past her hips with matching violet shoes.

''It's nice to meet all of you'' he said shaking each of their hands before going off and doing her own thing.

He walked over and put his arm around a brunette who looked a lot like the card dark magician girl from a famous game duel monsters they used to play as kids.

''This is Mana Merlin'' he said wrapping an arm around her waist ''she's my top maid'' he said stroking her hip. Mana had lovely brown hair and dark bluish grey eyes, she was lightly tanned, she wore a shortish cream dress with a large ruby belt. and a cream head dress that looked a bit like what dark magician girl would use. Her shoes were simple cream flats.

Her smile beamed and she ran over to then and shaked each of their hands ''nice to meet you'' she said in a joyful tune.

Yami smiled ''nice to meet you too Mana'' he said shaking her hand. before skipping of to do maid things.

Valon smiled and gestured the other girl over '' This is Kisara Mae'' he said, Kisara had long light blue hair down to her waist and light blue eyes, she was currently wear a short cream dress down to her knees.

He finished introducing the maids and staff when there was a knock on the door, showing he discipliner and two men holding to badly beaten up teens.

1 had white long hair and looked a lot like his friends Akefia and Bakura, the teen was very thin, and littered and bruises. The other had large amethyst eyes, and large star shaped hair, he looked a lot like Atemu and Yami, he was beaten more badly then the other and was extremely thin, that's when Atemu noticed, that was the boy hat caught his eye, a few days ago.

Valon growled under his breath, now they saw the inmates they were certainly not going to buy the place, especially looking at these two's condition.

''Why bring them here?'' he barked

''I brought them here on lady Mai's orders Valon sir'' the discipliner said. ''Mr Mutou and Mr Bakura were sleeping on the floor on your clean floor Valon sir'' one of the men said.

Valon growled ''but them in the box the don't bring them here when I have guests'' he snapped gesturing to the company.

''But sir Lady Whtsunamia is in their it is not permitted for males and females to meet in any way you made that rule sir Valon'' one of the men said.

''I don't care just put them in their and I will deal with them later'' he growled.

''But, but sir they might do things in there'' the other man said Valon growled ''I DON'T CARE PUT THEM IN THEIR'' he yelled and they went off with the teens.

Valon sighed and put his head on the table ''Sorry you had to see that'' he muttered.

But they all kept quiet.

Bakura, Akefia, Yami and Atemu all looked at each other and thought the same thing ''there in danger''

* * *

><p>Okay sorry it's short have a lot on updating to do before the new year this will be the last update until it is 2015. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>I will update when I can school is starting again soon.<p>

See you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Wednesday 31st December 2014


	5. The Box

Love you guys happy new year! :)

I've got a great idea for this story in a few new chapters.

so I will be writing the chapters a lot faster and posting them.

* * *

><p>Slight character OOC<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

* * *

><p>Yubell was currently, laying against the cold stone floor of the box, she didn't know how long she had been in there, but all she knew was that she need to get food soon or she would starve.<p>

She was so weak, her eyes were drooping, she looked up when she heard the door lock be fiddled with, was someone coming to get her out, or maybe feed her.

She was so weak that she couldn't get up.

It was then when the door was opened she looked up, her eyes hurt from the sudden light hitting the room, being in the dark for so long it hurt to look at the light.

She heard a scowl and looked up again to see a guard starring at her with a look of disgust, her eyes had gotten used to the light and saw the bodies of her unconscious friends begin shoved into the box with her, she gasped and tried to move.

It was then when the door was closed and locked again, she was so hungry, she began to cry again, wondering when her life got she bad, she missed her sister Attaya, she also worked in the work house, her sister probably didn't even know she was in her, meaning she would probably die in here.

''R-Ryou Y-Yugi'' she whispered weakly hoping one of them would wake up, that's when she felt something, go across her foot and screamed and moved her foot, towards her.

''What up with all the screaming'' a sleepy voice whispered ''R-Ryou'' she whispered when the voice sounded like Ryou's ''Yubell?'' he said confused ''you should go back boys and girls shouldn't talk to each other remember'' he said looking around, only to find himself looking around in pitch back, h began to panic.

''N-no'' he whispered remembering the first time he was in here ''Yubell'' he asked searching around in the darkness to try and find her, then winced in pain as his whole body hurt.

''Y-yeah'' she said weakly, then she felt something run over her foot again and screamed this time louder making Ryou scream as well at the sudden noise.

''W-why are you screaming'' Ryou questioned when they stopped screaming ''S-something just touched my f-foot'' she said managing to get on her hands and knees and cruel over to where Ryou was and lay her head on his lap, startling him half to death ''Yubell don't do that, especially when you said something touched you'' he said stroking his fingers through her greasy long hair.

She then began to cry catching Ryou's attention ''come on don't cry'' he whispered as she sobbed ''I was so a-alone I thought I was going to d-die in here'' she sobbed ''It's okay now'' he said but he wasn't certain, not when he had been in here and almost died from being forgotten.

''h-how can you be sure?'' she questioned Ryou sighed ''because I was in here before'' he said looking through the pitch black at Yugi's unconscious body ''They got you too'' he whispered sadly looking at Yugi's body, he was a lot more beaten than he was.

''R-Ryou what happened?'' Yubell questioned weakly, Ryou looked at her and smiled sadly ''I don't know'' and that was true he couldn't remember a thing accept falling asleep, maybe they got caught or something and beaten for it, but how come he didn't remember a thing.

* * *

><p>After talking to Valon he had Mana show him around again this time seeing the entire building, then a thought crossed his mind ''Mana what is the box?'' he questioned, she and the group stopped walking and looked at him, Mana smiled sadly ''The box is terrible place to be, it's a pitch black room where you're put if you do something wrong, many people who go in there are forgotten about and end up dyeing in there, and it add to the terror of being in pitch black it's right next to the dead room'' she explained smiling sadly.<p>

Atemu looked at her ''what's a dead room'' he questioned not really liking were this was going.

''The dead room is where we keep all the dead workers until a member of the family comes and collects the body, which can be weeks an even months'' she explained.

Anzu snorted in disgust ''who cares right there just more poor sponging over the economy'' she said putting a hand through her hair.

Yami growled at her ''can you show us the box?'' he asked watching as Mana wet tense ''I'm afraid I cannot'' Atemu raised a brow ''why?'' he asked she sighed ''I would be punished if anyone found out'' she said sadly.]

Yami smiled at her ''I won't allow you to get hurt nor will I allow anyone elt's to neither'' he said ''Now please can we go there, I want to help them boys'' he said.

she smiled ''I will but promise you won't tell a word to Valon'' she said gazing at the group with fearful eyes Yami smiled ''we won't'' they all said.

but one didn't mean it...

* * *

><p>Okay sorry about my terrible writing skills, I'm still new to the site and trying to improve.<p>

I hope you liked it

new chapter when I can

see you their!

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 3rd January 2015

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review on your way out ! Thank you :)<p> 


	6. Mana

Sorry guys I've been so ill :(

enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

* * *

><p>They soon approached a stone square shaped building, Anzu scowled at the sight it looked like one of them 1800's run down farm shakes, along with the constant stench of decay and human waste, sure they weren't actually inside it but soon as you got near the smell hit you like a ton of bricks had been chucked right in your face.<p>

Anzu held her nose in disgust ''what is that smell!'' she whined covering her nose from the putrid odour, Mana breathed in then gagged ''that would e the dead room'' she explained handing each one of their guests something to lock their noses from the stench.

they soon found themselves in front of a large metal door, soft voices could be heard from inside, Yami turned to Mana ''can we go in?'' he questioned Anzu gagged at the idea of going inside, Mana turned to Yami and the group and smiled sadly ''we can't'' she whispered ''I don't have a key'' she explained looking down.

Yami sighed ''now what do we do?'' he huffed Mana smiled ''nothing for the time begin'' she said proudly, the group gave her a questionable look, she sighed and whispered ''Mai has the key, she might let me borrow it, the truth is Mai dislikes Valon, she's only with him because of a family deal'' she explained then gasped at what she just said.

''Oh no! you didn't hear it from me okay?'' she said panicky Yami and Atemu smiled at her ''we won't'' they all said.

Bakura and Akefia were looking at the many work house inmates going by, when they heard a voice.

''I-I think someone I-is their'' the voice was angelic but very weak.

''Mana how long do they stay in their?'' Bakura questioned after her heard the weak voice, Yami and the rest turned their attention to Bakura ''I don't know'' she remarked.

Atemu looked at her ''have you ever been in their?'' he questioned curious to why she never looked at the place.

''Nearly'' she whispered Yami gasped, wasn't the ox only meant for inmates not works he thought to himself.

She sighed softly and looked down ''you see sometimes Valon h-he touches me, I was about 13 but I remember it so clearly''

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>13 year old Mana Merlin was with heard mother, Kathy Merlin who was a skinny girl with long brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Mana would come to work with her mother and learn tasks like cooking, cleaning and serving.<p>

she was currently in the washroom, which was a large stone wall with lines and lines of electronical washers, she mother was teaching her to iron clothes, she was pretty good at it to start off with.

Kathy stopped working to look at her daughter, having the time of her life, which was strange because there was nothing fun about iron, or working, but somehow just y looking at her daughter she was determined she was going to become a great helpful and determined young lady when she grow up.

She looked at a pile of freshly wash ad ironed clothes, then smiled at her daughter, this was the chance her daughter had to prove herself and get a full time job her instead of going school ''Mana?'' she questioned watching as her daughter looked up at her with them big blue eyes, she was a splitting image of her mother.

''Yes momma?'' she questioned looking at her mother, Kathy was everything to Mana since her father died so young, but every Tuesday they would have a film night in his honour and sit in the living room with a owl of popcorn watching some of his favourite movies.

Kathy smiled and handed Mana the washing ''this is your time to prove yourself my sweet, take these and put them in the masters chambers, make sure you put them away nice and neatly, you know the way'' she said watching as Mana's eyes lit up and she took of going to the masters chambers.

Once in their she began doing as her mother told her to do and put the clothes on the master bed and began putting the clothes in the dressers in code order.

She got startled when a hand wrapped around her waist pulling her onto a lap, being so young she didn't notice something poking at her backside.

forward, making that lump poke into her again.

''Y-yes'' she stuttered trying to get of the man's lap.

''Do you want a job here?'' he questioned cuddling the young girl ''Y-yes please s-sir'' she was very uncomfortable on the man's lap.

The strange man smirked ''well you may have a job here but I want pay, only a small little something'' he whispered in her ear moving his hands under her skirt to stroke her thigh.

Mana whimpered ''p-please don't my momma s-said I can't do that till I'm 16'' she whimpered shifting as the man's hand went up and down her thigh.

He smirked again and whispered in her ear ''she doesn't have to know'' she whispered moving his hand up her thigh, she began to cry and jumped of the man's lap and ran off when he loosened his grip.

Kathy watched in horror as her child came running in with tears falling down her face, she stopped everything and ran over to her daughter and hugged her, other maids walked over to the young girl and tried to calm her down ''Mana my sweet what's the matter'' Kathy asked concerned while she whipped the tears of Mana's cheeks.

''T-this man h-he touched me a-and said dirty things'' she choked out crying into her mother's working apron.

Kathy gasped and looked at her daughter ''you did the right thing to tell me I will have a word I think I already know who it is'' she said in a dark tone

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>everyone looked at Mana with a shocked expression on their face, Mana sighed ''all night I heard my mother arguing with a man I now know as Valon, I got punished and almost put in the ox for telling her mother'' she whispered ''after that night I never saw my mother again, but every night I-I would wait for her In hope t-the she might return.. but she never did'' Mana sobbed<p>

''rumour has it after the fight, my mother was put in the ox and murdered, I once thought begin a maid was a fun life, but without my mother I don't know what fun is anymore'' she said sadly.

Yami looked at the sobbing girl ''but you always look so-'' he began but was cut of y Mana ''happy I know it's an act he told me that if I ever show my sadness, I would be punished badly for it'' she cried.

telling the group the rest of her story...

but someone was watching..

* * *

><p>Okay guys thanks for reading, I love you all so much<p>

New chapters when I can..

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Sunday 11th January 2015

Remember to leave a review on the way out


	7. Escape

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

* * *

><p>Mai POV<p>

* * *

><p>I Mai watches from my window, and sighed I need to help the girls, but if I try Valon would punish me, I shivered at an old memory.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>a soft crying could be heard, Mai turned around to see Kisara silently crying looking out of one of the mucky glass windows, her long light blue hair hung limply for her back.<p>

Mai put her hand on her shoulder and see flinched away ''Kisara?'' Mai asked out of concern, Kisara looked around at her Mai with tear filled frightened eyes.

''Please! please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to do it'' the young girl cried.

she looked at her in confusion ''Kisara you know you can tell me anything, I won't be mad'' she answered in a soft caring voice.

Kisara smiled and wiped her wet eyes ''Valon hit me'' he whispered.

Mai smiled sadly and hugged the young girl ''I promise I will look after you''

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>I continued to watch Mana, maybe I could help her and the other innocent souls locked within the box.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>''I used to sit at the window where she worked, and wonder why she disowned me, but deep down I know she wouldn't do something like that, something must have happened that night'' Mana whispered, watching the group.<p>

''Mana!'' a soft tone said, Mana and the group looked up to see Mai, standing near the cobble gates in her pink lace dress.

''M-Mai, what are you doing here?'' she questioned, Mai sighed and smiled ''I'm helping you'' she said handing a large golden key over to Mana, ''The master key, were did you get this?'' she whispered.

''I've always had it, listen get Kisara, and the inmates, and escape, escape far away from here'' she ordered, Mana's eyes widened ''what about you, what's happening'' she whispered faint tears falling from her eyes.

''Mana! Valon found out about what you told the rest, somehow someone told about the secret, he's taking his anger out on the inmates, now he will come after you, Kisara and the other inmates'' she explained in a panicky voice ''please Mana run get out of here, if, if he gets you he will do what he did to your mother and father'' she pleaded.

Mana froze ''what was about my parents?'' she whispered.

Mai cried ''he told me to never tell anyone, but you're father worked here, he refused to work so to Valon murdered him and buried him in the garden, you're mother was heartbroken, me and her were great friends, she was forced to work in dept after what happened to your father, but soon as she heard about what Valon did to you, she went in rage and demanded that he leave you alone , b-but Valon was having none of it and raped your mother and buried her near your father in the garden'' she sobbed.

Mana was in shock 'Valon murdered my parents' she began to cry, Mai wrapped her arms around Mana in comfort ''You must get out of here, take the other please Mana'' she whispered in her ear. ''B-but what about y-you'' she cried ''p-please come with u-us Mai I-I can't lose you you're like a m-mother to me'' she cried.

Mai walked away ''some people are worth dying for'' she said as she walked away.

Mana cried and looked back at the group who were standing there in shock ''come on we must open the door'' she whispered wiping the fresh new tears from her eyes.

the group nodded and Mana got out the golden key and pressed it to the rusty lock.

once open the smell hit the group stronger than before and Mana gagged.

''M-Mana what are you d-doing here you could get in g-great trouble'' a weak voice whispered ''saving you come on we must leave'' Mana whispered looking into the dark for the voice.

''who with you'' Mana whispered feeling around for the voices body ''Yubell a-and Y-Yugi'' the voice whispered.

Mana turned back at Yami, Atemu, Akefia and Bakura not noticing Anzu gone ''Akefia please keep the door open, Yami, Atemu and Bakura please help me find them'' the ordered softly. Yami, Atemu and Bakura nodded and got out their cell phones for extra light.

After about 5 minute of looking Bakura focused on a dirty, beaten white haired teen that looked a lot like him and Akefia, the teen's chocolate brown eyes were glassed over, and his hair was mattered in lugs of blood and dirty, the clothes he was wearing were stained in blood and dirty tearing in places, his skin was a muddy colour he was extremely skinny, like anorexia skinny.

Bakura kneeled down and carefully picked up the little angel, he was so cold and smelled really bad ''I found one!'' he said coming out with the barely conscious teen.

''Good we found the others too'' Yami came out with a young girl, she had cloudy broken amethyst eyes, her skin was a mucky concerning brownie, green, her hair was lugged in dirt clumps, making the natural long length balls on messy hair, her clothing was gone so she had Bakura's large black trench coat wrapped around her naked body, she was also skinny, but unconscious.

The boy in Atemu's arms looked a lot like Yami and Atemu, his body was littered in bruises and cuts, his skin was a dirty grey, hi eyes were closed so they didn't know the colour, his clothes were ripped and hanging loosely from his body stained with blood and dirt, his hair was not it's normal star-shaped it was mattered and clumped in blood, dirty and other mess, he was the skinniest of them a because he had been out since he got in the box, the cuts on his yucky skin were filed with dirt and blood that they looked infected.

While and teens were looking for the inmates, Mana went and got Kisara telling her about the escape plan.

''Come on lets go'' Mana said leading them through a narrow cobble passage way, towards a locked gate, she slid the key into the gate lock and opened it smiling at seeing the lovely landscape again, and the smell of fresh air, she looked back at the group and walked over to and limo that was neatly parked up on the cobble driveway.

Akefia drove them to Seto's mansion, being the only one didn't have their hand full except Kisara and Mana who didn't know how to drive. Yami sat in the middle with the girl laying on his lap, Bakura and Atemu said next to him on either side with both of the boys, Kisara and Mana sat in the front with Akefia.

Bakura smiled sadly at the young innocent boy in his arms, he looked so fragile and broken, but he knew with Akefia and his friends help he would get these teens back on their feet...

* * *

><p>Okay guys that's chapter 7 done I hope you like it had a bit of trouble writing it but I am like so excited for the next few chapters which I will be updating faster, so happy for the next few..<p>

* * *

><p>new chapters when I can<p>

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 17th January 2015

Remember to leave a review on your way out


	8. Blind

Was in the mood for an update so here it is

I don't own Yugioh nor work houses.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

* * *

><p>On the way to Seto's house it was silent, Akefia was concentrating on driving and getting the beaten teens to safety were he could treat them, Kisara had fallen asleep on the way, laying her head on Mana's shoulder, Mana was just looking out the window, at the many fields and animals that they pasted y, it had been so long since she or Kisara had seen the outside and the sight of seeing new stuff made her happy, because deep down she knew this was her new life, she shouldn't live in fear or work for anyone who would want to cause her harm, sure she didn't know where she was going to go next but were ever it was she knew her and Kisara would walk it together.<p>

Yami was looking out the window to, he was to caught in thought about what would happen next, would Valon come back for them or would he forget about them, what would happen to the innocent people he rescued, would they all live together. he let out a sigh and looked at the girl, how could anyone treat these innocent souls like this, it was a bad way to treat anyone and against human rights to physically make these people work and be punished.

Atemu was whispering lullabies in Egyptian to the little young teen, no matter what with all his cut and bruises he was still beautiful almost like a broken angel.

Bakura was silently running hi fingers through his lookalikes hair, the lookalike had fallen asleep not long ago, and Bakura seemed protective over the young boy which was weird since Bakura hated anyone who wasn't his friends and Akefia.

which was weird..

Yami and the rest learned not long ago that they were about half an hour away from Domino, which everyone was relieved simply because the dirty beaten teen could have catched an illness due to their poor hygiene and open wounds.

Soon as they entered Domino, Mana felt very unsafe, looking at the very big city and growing up in the country side, new thing scared her, she just hoped she had somewhere to go, and that Yami and the others wouldn't kick Yugi and the others out.

Soon they approached a large, mansion with a large grand garden, and many paid gardeners working to tend the garden, and many grand cars parked up on the stone pathway.

They parked up on the large stone, driveway of Seto's mansion, Akefia got out and helped carry the sleeping Kisara while Yami and the rest got the beaten up bodies out of the car.

Then the unthinkable happened it began to rain, yeah raining..

Soon as they got to Seto's door they knocked which Seto let them in, which was a surprise.

''Who are they?'' Seto questioned in his normal cold voice, plus he didn't like strangers in his house.

Yami sighed ''these are people we rescued from the work house, they need help Seto and we brought them here because your house is the closest'' he explained, Seto sighed ''put them in the guest room, I'll get my nurses to deal with them'' he explained before walking off to find his nurses and doctors.

Yami sighed and motioned or the group to follow, once there Yami and the group placed the teens on the spare beds, Seto's spare room had four cream sheeted beds, four white dressers and cream walls to match the bed sheets, the curtains were cream too, and the walls were decorated with fancy historical pictures. the room was quite large.

Kisara was placed in the forth bed since she has fallen asleep in the car and hadn't woken up yet.

''shall we wash them?'' Mana questioned gesturing to the dirty teens, Yami nodded ''yes that might help when the doctors get here''

''Shall I bath the girl and one of you bath the boys or do you want me to do all three of them at once?'' she asked walking over to Yubell and combing a hand through her mattered hair.

''You bath them'' Yami ordered, she nodded and got Bakura to help her carry the girl into the bath room.

* * *

><p>Mana decided to start with the girl since it would be easier because there was only one of them, once the bath was to the right temperature she got help from Kisara ho had woken up not long ago, to help her put the unconscious body into the water.<p>

Kisara held the girl up while, Mana gently washed her being careful of the cuts, so she used a very soft sponge, to clean over the skin.

Kisara leaned the girl against the bath and got shampoo, conditioner and a wide toothed comb to brush out the mattered lugs, the conditioner helped with that job.

half way through bathing the girl a soft moan was heard, Mana and Kisara stopped straight away ''Yubell?'' Mana whispered she was answered by another soft moan.

''She's waking up'' Kisara cheered, Mana smiled ''Yubell if you can hear me open your eyes, the eyes opened for a brief second before closing again. ''Yubell?'' Mana whispered, Yubell slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mana, well she thought she was, Mana gasped loudly, when Yubell opened her eyes she was met with cloudy grey eyes, they were very puffy around the outside of the eyes.

''Yubell? awww come on it's okay don't cry'' Mana said she Yubell began to cry making them even more red and puffy.

She reached her arms out to try and find Mana, once she found her she whispered ''I'm...I'm.. blind''

* * *

><p>Okay guys that s chapter 8 sorry if it's not that good I don't really have much faith in myself lately but I've been wanting to update for you guys It's not fair not too when you guys have been waiting for an update, I have writers block on Larutanrepus Prison so I haven't been able to update that but if you have any idea's email me o my email why is in my profile.<p>

I'll try and update more don't have much spare time to myself making updating harder. :)

* * *

><p>next update when I can :)<p>

see you their :)

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Saturday 24th January 2015

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review on your way out :)<p> 


	9. Authors Note!

Dear Reviewers

I'm sorry for not updating The Work House you see it's not going according to plan and I've lost all idea's and inspiration towards it I've tried to update it but nothing comes to mind to write down, I thought that I would tell you this so you don't end up waiting for an update for 7 years or something, I know how annoying that can get and I hate ending stories I've spent my time on but I cannot think of everything and I've lost inspiration toward the story.

You all have every right to be angry at my and yell but I'm sorry I cannot write chapters for a story I don't know how to write and have lost all inspiration too.

I really hope everyone understands, my reasons for discontinuing this story, maybe one day I will come back to it and finish it off, thanks for your reviews/ Favourites and Follows on this story.

Many thanks

KisaraTheDragonCharm

Saturday 21st February 2015


End file.
